Rules
This is an age restricted community: 18+ only. That being said we do not check IDs that the door. If you are under 18, enter at your own risk. If you admit to being under 18 and/or act immature the council will come to vote. # You MUST have/use your mic. # Speak English: Understand/Speak English in most of your RP (like 80%?) # Usernames that are insulting/racist/inappropriate are not allowed. # You must have access to Discord. # WHEN ON DUTY, YOU MUST!!! use your jobs IC Radio channel. This is for your own good. it helps with RP and stops people from stepping on each others toes (ie, having multiple EMT/Mechs/Taxi showing up to the same call) # You must respect one another in and out of RP. Derogatory remarks directed to others regarding race, gender, religion, disabilities or sexual preference will not be tolerated. # No Cops, No PVP If cops are offline, PVP crimes - such as robberies, kidnappings, murders, stealing vehicles from players, etc. are not allowed. # Fear Role-play If the situation can be resolved without using guns do so. You are human. Treat your character how you treat yourself. You would put your hands up with a gun to your head. Your characters life is important, so in life or death situations you need to value it the most. Value the life of others. If a criminal has a hostage, you need to value the life of that hostage as much as your own. Meaning, you wouldn’t charge into a hostage situation without the release and safety of that hostage. We will be adding rules for Perma Death at some point. (ie, 6th bleed out is permanent) # New Life Rule (NLR) '''- You are unable to remember 1 day before you re spawn (4hrs IRL) # '''Revenge Killing No Wars. If you shoot someone down or get shot down you should not continue shooting each other after re-spawning or assisted by EMS or PD. # ROLE-PLAY WITH EMS -''' They are not here to just simply pick you up after being shot or downed Be realistic with your injuries. Use actions (/me /do) to role-play with EMS. # '''Do not re-spawn in an active situation. - Do no re spawn or log off to avoid being arrested/caught. # Random Death matching or Vehicle Death Matching Your character must have a valid reason for killing someone. Both need to understand why you killed them. Engagement between parties prior to firing is required. Deathmatches shouldn’t be initiated for civil disputes. Example - Car accidents, they call you a bad name or they stole your business idea. # Metagaming Using information from out of game in game. We are all adults here, do not use OOC information to benefit IC in any way shape or form. This includes, Journals in discord, Streams, or any information your character themselves did not come upon. This also includes the darkchat bug. Where you can see the dark chats your other characters have acquired. # Clothing Any nude models/mostly nude models should be kept to the strip club unless you want to be arrested/stopped by the cops. No police clothing/belts/badges/etc - should be worn even if it is available to you. No invisible body-parts. # Breaking Character - At no time should you break character or use terms to indicate OOC in character. # Powergaming Using mechanics or role-playing mechanics that do not exist. You can not force someone to permanently kill their character unless discussed and agree'd upon in OOC first. Crosshairs are prohibited. You may not have more than 5 people in an active crime situation, this includes cops. # Combat Logging Logging out to avoid jail or an RP situation. If it is an emergency or the game crashes try and get back as soon as possible and finish the RP situation. # Cop Baiting Do NOT intentionally bait police into chasing you for a high-speed chase or bait them into an ambush situation. # Derogatory Remarks Anything made negative on race, nationality, religion, gender, sexual preference, sexual orientation, gender identity, etc. whether it be in RP/OOC in-game or in Discord, is not allowed. # Restricted Areas Military Base or Aircraft Carrier - Entering these areas will result in an immediate ban. Prison (Without being sentenced) # Offensive Role-play You are not permitted to role-play sexual acts, detailed acts of torture or dismemberment, cannibalism, or other extremely morbid activities without the express out-of-character consent of all participants. If you do obtain that permission, the permission can be withdrawn at any time. The role-play must take place in private, away from where any individuals who have not given their consent for this type of role-play might innocently enter. # Dead on Arrival (DOA) If and when you decide to DOA your character, you are required to DELETE the character and restart fresh. # Vehicles Absolutely no helicopters, planes, or military vehicles allowed unless authorized. Admins have full privilege to these vehicles and will use them to assist and aid players at any time. # Unrealistic Role-play Do not use the scuba gear to help in evading the police. Use of a phone or a gun in prison or when cuffed is considered FailRP. Do not kidnap/rob the same player more than once within 24 hours unless RP is agreed upon OOC. If you plan to kidnap any player, there must be at least 3 officers on-duty. # Continued disregard for in game laws including traffic, felony and misdemeanor laws will not be tolerated. This does not mean that you cannot break laws, it just means that driving excessively fast everywhere you go, running every light at high speeds, starting fights for little to no RP reason or any other form of non-RP activity will not be tolerated. # Do not impersonate Cops or EMS.This includes "joyriding" in emergency vehicles, their assigned aircraft, or aircraft in general if your character is not assigned the pilot job.